Avatar: The New Era
by Wicked Girl99
Summary: 16 years after the death of Avatar Korra, and the White Lotus are looking for the new avatar. But as they do that, in ba sing Se three teenage girls will go from their home to republic city, and which the adventure will change their friendship and their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, these is what I think what would happen to the Avatar after Korra. It takes place 60 years into the futures into the future and Avatar Korra has been dead for about 16 years. The beginning of the story starts off in Ba Sing Se, in a high School. The school doesn't teach earth bending or earth nation history, it teaches world history and teaches the elements to students who can bend, from Earth to Air bending. Now we focuse on three female students entering the cafeteria, those are our main characters. Erity: a 16 year old pacifist earth bender who loves doing art with her bending then fighting, Mio: a bisexual 15 year old Air bender who was adopted by non-benders and she's the adopted granddaughter of Varrrick and Zui Li has a sky bison name Sugar, and lastly Lin Lee: a 16 year old fire bender she knows and loves the history of the Avatar, always dreams of being the avatar herself is best friends with both Erity and Mio, has a older air bending sister who tutors Mio in air bending.

The three teens and Lin Lee's older sister decide to spend their vacation time in the amazing Republic City, the group encounters many adventures. They step out of their comfort zones, meet surprising threats. And as the White Lotus come closer to announcing the identify of the new avatar, will a friend turn into a threat?


	2. Book 1

Book One:

Beginnings

Chapter One:

After Korra

After President Wu came to power of Ba Sing Se, the walls the that separated the rich and poor were demolished. Deciding that living in separation was part of the past, and living together is the beginning of a brighter future. The rich and the poor live together in harmony as well as the world. When President Wu took down the walls, he allow child from the poorer part of the city to earn and learn a proper education. As for Avatar Korra, before her death she helped President Raiko expand Republic City, and kept balance in the world between humans and spirits and nations. She also helped master Tenzin and master Jinora train new air benders, as the air nation was expanding through out the years. But in Avatar Korra's personal life, she has and her wife Asami Sato had a lovely life, they got married in there mid twenties. They adopted a boy and a girl, they named their son after Asami's late father Hiroshi and they named their daughter Raava, after the light spirit. Raava is of earth nation origins and is a non bender, while their son Hiroshi was is of water tribe origins and is a water bender. But as all avatars their story must come to an end to start a new, when Avatar Korra was 76 years old she had passed away peacefully in her sleep, Asami decided to join the White Lotus while their children set out the help the world. But when Avatar Korra passed the White Lotus had doubts of a new avatar would be born since the time Korra fought Vaatu many years ago, thus destroying her connections to her past lives. They were unsure if their would ever be another avatar again. Though some people believe their shouldn't be an avatar, the world will always need one, to keep the balance, to restore order.

Now it has been exactly 15 years since Avatar Korra's death, and the White Lotus were still unsure of a new avatar has been born. Deep within Ba Sing Se, a school that President Wu named after himself (not everyone changes) it was called The Wu Institution of Bending and Knowledge. The school was made of white marble floors and walls, the doors the ceilings and roofs were dark green, and the doors were dark brown wooden with a hint of gold in them, it two stories high, the history, invention and literature classes are on the top floor of the school. While on the bottom floor held the fighting/bending classes, art, and music classes, and the cafeteria. It was originally a non-benders school, but after President Wu came to power he and Avatar Korra re-opened these school so benders of all types and non-benders and work and live together in harmony. And in the cafeteria, the room was over flowing with benders, and non-benders were sitting and getting along. As a small group of teenage girls sit down at a long wooden table and set their trays of food down, two were having a salads while the third one was having a meat sandwich.

The shortest girl, Mio, she's 15 years old, she had short messy hair that she dyed the color of a very light brown almost yellow, she called blond, but their were hints of light brown in her hair her natural hair color, she has pale green eyes and tan skin. Mio was wearing a dark blue short skirt made of denim a cotton twill texture fabric, wearing black fishnet tights along with black flat shoes with white laces holding them up. She was wearing a white shirt with noodle straps with an Air nation symbol on the chest in black with the words under it sayin' 'AIRBENDING SLICE'. The girl sitting next to Mio, is Lin-Lee. She is the tallest of the three teenage girls along with being the oldest, she's 16. She has a very short dark brown hair almost like a guy's, her eyes match her hair color while her skin is pretty pale, like she didn't get much sun. She's wearing a dark red turtle neck shirt that was sleeveless, a black leather belt, pretty short light blue jeans, and was wearing black ankle boots. The girl that sat right across from them is Erity, she was middle height, she was also the same age as Mio, she has long curly black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin like Lin-Lee but Erity had some light freckles on her face. She wore tie on ankle boots, a short green and blue plaid dress with noodle straps, but she also wore a black and white stripped shirt under the dress as well. Those three teens are the best of friends, they were having their last school lunch together of the year.

The three teen girls are about to be finished with school for the year, all three of them were excited for their summer vacation.

"I can't wait until that bell rings! Once it rings we're free!" Lin-Lee in excitement, she jumped in her chair in happiness.

"I know, but what are we going to do this summer? We need to stay in contact with each other this time." Erity pointing out, last summer they barely saw each other, then Lin-Lee starts to think of an idea. Then a big hopeful smile appears on her face.

"Whatcha thinking Lin-Lee?" Mio asked with curiosity and then taking a small bite of her salad.

"How would you guys like to come to Republic City with me, you guys could meet my dad. And you guys could finally see Republic City." Lin-Lee said, she always wanted them to come with her to Republic City with her.

The bell finally ranged and all the students run for the doors in excitement, they cheered in happiness. Most of the students ran for their Satomoblies or school buses, while others ran for there riding animals like Ostrich Horses or Polar Bear Dogs or Flying Bisons. The three teenage girls smile with joy, they we're more then just happy to be done with school but they were all hoping to go to Republic City together. As the three start to head the stable area to ride on Mio's Flying Bison home, but outside the stable's they see a girl with sitting on her own Flying Bison. The girl had her air bending master tattoos, she has long curly brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, and her eyes are the same color as her hair, she has pale skin like Erity and Lin-Lee, but girl's facial features look similar to Lin-Lee's except she looked older and had freckles. The older girl was wearing black glasses, a yellow and orange stripped tank top, was wearing short overalls, her shoes were black sandals. Lin-Lee smiles and raced over to the older girl and the Bison while her friends follow behind her.

"Mariko!" Lin-Lee, sounding excited and surprise to see her older sister, Mariko is an air bending master like their mother. She knows Lin-Lee's friends Mio and Erity, she tutor's Mio on air bending, Mio's a bit violent for an air bender. Mariko knows Erity because Lin-Lee introduced her too her.

"Hey Lin," Mariko said, then she uses air bending to land in front of the teenagers. She smiles happily to see them. "How was your last day of school?"

"It was fine, just a bunch of boring exams." Mio said acting like it was no big deal.

"It was exhausting." Lin-Lee said, she was tired of school, and exams, and test, along with homework.

"Agreed, I hope my and Mio's parents say yes to letting us go with you guys to Republic City with you guys." Said Erity, she and Mio really wanted to go, they wanted to see Republic City and spend time with their friend.

While Lin-Lee's 19 year old sister did not look excited, in fact she was has the look of annoyance aimed towards her sister. Lin-Lee does these sometimes, she invites her friends every now and then to their sibling things, she brings them to the movers sometimes or to their home. Though Mariko is happy that her little fire bending sister has friends, but she still would like to spend time with just her. So Mariko took her younger sister by the arm in anger and pulled her behind Poppy Seed, thats the name of Mariko's Flying Bison, Lin-Lee looked at her sister with a confused expression.

"What did I do?" Lin-Lee sounding confused and worried

"You can't just ask your friends to join us on our vacation!" Mariko whispered in angry, she didn't think it was right to just invite someone three days before they leaved.

"Look me and the girls barely got to spend anytime together last summer, and theirs like a 70% chance of their parents saying no to the idea." Lin-Lee she whispered to her older sister, "So please be ok with these, and besides these could be perfect chance to do summer tutoring with Mio."

Mariko starts to think about it, she was tutoring Mio in air bending and she could need more help with her meditation skills and form, Mariko gave a nod to the idea and approved the idea. Then the friends went their separate ways, Mio takes Erity home while Mariko and Lin-Lee head to their home.

As Mio was flying on Sugar, Mio's flying bison, to Erity's house, she catches the young earth bender sketching away, Mio crept over to her to see what she was drawing. Erity is a gifted artist, she draws with such detail and originality. In her sketch book were many drawings some of wild life, friends, spirits, or family members. Though when Mio looked over her artist friend she saw something she didn't expect to see, a water tribe engagement necklace, their were two flight gloved hands offering it to someone, the wooden part of the necklace had a curvy diamond in the middle while two swirls where on the sides the diamond, and two little crescent shapes under the diamond. The necklace was so well detailed it was like she had seen it before in a memory, Mio saw the look on Erity's face was different when she was drawing. Normally when the young earth bender is drawing she looks so focus and studies what's she drawing, but now this time when she's drawing it seems like she was in a daze like, she in a trance of some kind, it seems she was like asleep but also awake. Mio then feels concerned about her friend, never seeing her like these. She quickly steals Erity's pencil from her and blew air into her face to shake her out of her strange state. Erity's head swung around fast trying to process where she was and what just happened.

"Huh? What's going on?" Erity sounding like she just woken up from a good nights sleep, she looks around confused then realizing she's still on Sugar. "Oh, we're still on Sugar."

"Erity? Are you okay? You kinda worried me for a moment." Mio holding a lot of concern in her voice, Erity showed a confused look on her face, Mio realized Erity didn't remember what happened.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Erity still confused, then she looked down at her sketch book to see her newest master peace, she was shocked and even more confused. She didn't remember ever drawing that, in fact she doesn't remember what happened in the last ten minutes sense they left school. She looked to Mio for answers.

"As soon as we got on Sugar, you just started drawing. You looked like you were being hypnotized by something as you drew the necklace. You didn't snap out of it until I blew air in your face." Mio explained to Erity and then they thought that she's probably just tired when she was drawing, soon they landed in front of Erity's house. Erity's house is in what used to be the middle ring, it is a two story brown house, it had a little garden in the front and a drive way that held two Satomoblies. The house was made of oak wood on the outside, it had two windows on the first floor and a glass front door. On the other side of the glass door was an old sleepy Armadillo Lion, it was curled up by the door resting and waiting. Waiting for its owner to return. Erity climbs down Sugar and thanked Mio for the ride home, Mio then flew away with Sugar and Erity entered her home, when she entered she carefully moved around her sleeping huge pet. She loves Sprinkles, her Armadillo Lion, very much but her pet can be easily angered, it once try to kill one of her childhood friends before, luckily Sprinkles didn't kill anyone, but she did harm Erity's friend badly.

Erity headed to the kitchen to see her mom, her mom was a foot taller then Erity, she had long black hair and blue eyes. Erity sees she sees that her mother is cooking diner, the smell of water tribe noodles filled the air. Erity lays her book bag on the couch and placed her sketch book on the table, she closed the sketch book not wanting to see her newest drawing anymore. Erity's mother looked over at her only child.

"So how was the last day of school, Erity?" Asked her mother in a curious tone

"Oh it was fine," Erity said very casually and she looked to her mother with hopeful eyes, she really hope her mother would say yes to what she was about to ask. "Can I spend the summer in Republic City with Lin-Lee and her older sister?"

The day was the day, Mio and Erity came over to Eun's house, that is Lin-Lee's last name, Lin-Lee lives in what used to be the middle ring as well, the three teenage girls jump around in excitement. Both Erity's and Mio's parents came to say go bye to their daughters. Erity and Mio were bring their pets which meant their would be two Flying Bisons and an angry Armdillo Lion, Lin-Lee said Mariko would ride Poppy Seed and she would carry Sprinkles and their things while the others hanged out on Sugar.

"Your sure your sister will be ok with that?" Asked Erity, wondering if Mariko was alright with these.

"Oh she's alright with it. We talked about it last night anyway." Lin-Lee answered, then as the girls headed out and waved goodbye to everybody, they flew away straight to Republic City.

As the group of girls were on their way to Republic City they chit chatted, Lin-Lee couldn't shut up about the history of the avatar. She was a history nerd, she knows avatar history like the back of her hand. She's been interested in avatar history sense she was a kid, her sister and friends watched has she went into detail of the history, they then sigh in relief at the same time. At some points during the Lin-Lee's history talk, they had to remind her that she needs to breath.

"… And then their's the most recent of all the avatars so far, Avatar Korra! My favorite! Oh I wish I got to meet her and avatar Aang!" Lin-Lee fangirling over her history facts, she squealed in joy as she lays on her back.

"Why is she your favorite again?" Mio asked forgetting why Lin-Lee loved these specific avatar.

"She's my favorite because she's done more amazing and world changing things then any avatar, she opened three spirit portals, fought so many bad guys, and help with people from different nations live in other nations like how Ba Sing Sa is now." Lin-Lee explained to her friends and sister, and then she sat up in sadness and then makes a flame appear in her hand "I… I wish I was the avatar…" then balling her hand into a fist making the fire vanish from her hand.

"Why would you wish to be the avatar, I mean sure they all did amazing things especially Korra but it also sounds like a burden, would you want to be the last remainder of hope and peace for the world? I know I wouldn't like it." Erity said, she really did believe that would be too stressful for just one person. Knowing that if you fail to protect people then the whole world sees you as a failure.

"Well it would make you feel important, and special… And make you feel like people really do need you…" Lin-Lee, she felt like if you weren't the avatar you'd be forgotten in the back ground.

"Hey girls! Get ready to land at air temple island! We'll be down their in a few minutes then our dad will pick us up." Mariko said from Poppy Seed, Lin-Lee smiles in happiness and the look over to see the view of Republic City.

Republic City has been extended further towards the mountains, some apartments were on the mountains, their were also bigger and brighter buildings toward that way. But the sight that caught everyone's attention was the third spirit portal that Korra opened many years ago. It shined bright then the sun itself, the portal was a beautiful green and yellow light then never seemed to end. Then Erity too a look at it and felt a strange feeling in the back of her head, like she was hit with a rock. Then her vision kinda blurs a bit, she then sees a bright pick neon light where the spirit portal should be, then she felt a shake to her shoulder and her vision was goes back normal. She sees Lin-Lee starring at her with a concern look, in fact everyone was looking at her like that.

"Why's everyone starring?" Erity worried on why they were starring at her

"You dazed out on us… Your positive your alright, Erity?" Lin-Lee asked with a concerned tone in her voice. Eerily nods yes, and then the girls come to a landing at air temple island, they kept a close eye on Erity, and Erity looked at her feet hoping these dazes wont happen again. As everyone walks with their bags in hand Erity thought to herself, 'Whats wrong with me, am I going crazy or are these signs of some sort.'


End file.
